


Secrets can be dangerous sometimes...

by IHeartSchakitic96



Category: Crossing Lines, Depeche Mode, Pretty Little Liars, The Blacklist
Genre: Cheating Husband, Complicated - Freeform, F/M, Forbidden Love, Lies, Love Triangles, Other, Secrets, pfc, relationships, special agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSchakitic96/pseuds/IHeartSchakitic96
Summary: Pam and Sara landed in Paris, they started to have fun without caring about what people may say, on the other hand, Dave felt like he couldn't deal with keeping a dirty secret for so long and his feelings towards himself are revealing little by little and talked to Martin and Andy. Will everything be alright? Will this lead to another secret or lie?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following story belongs to the fanfiction A Beautiful lie: Me and Dave, chapter 7  
> Some of the words in the conversation are in french and the rest in english ;)  
> There will be some flashbacks...

Both Pam and Sara arrived in Paris, took a lot of selfies and then went to Mercure Paris Hotel, although they seemed to have so much fun being in France, they had no idea if someone was following their footsteps to Europe. Were Richie and Ryan still together on looking for their targets? Was it another person? By the time, Pam took her Burberry trench coat off, laid on her bed and sent a message to Gareth

P: Hey I'm in Paris, what's up with u?

G: beware of the wolves, take care Pam

P: take care too my dear Ga

G: ok I will

Immediately next to her bed, Sara laid on hers and said: Hey Pam, tu aimes Paris? Tu aime La France?

PAM: oui, J'adore Paris, c'est passionnant Sara et toi? Comment ça va?

SARA: Jet'aime Paris Pam et ça va très bien, merci

PAM: hahaha oui, c'est tu merci beaucoup

SARA: wow you speak french really well PAM: not so much Sara, I have to learn more if someday I wanna live here, emm...Sara I'd like to hang out in those days because I need to go shopping SARA: ok, tomorrow I'll be with the press and what do you need to buy? You have enough trench coats Pam! *questions*

PAM: emmm Sara, I only have 4 trench coats but I need a new Burberry or maybe another brand hehehe and you'll be awesome dear, don't worry, smile and do your best, in the end, you will probably become the most influential journalist and blogger and maybe get a frontrow sit with me at any Fashion Week

SARA: awww you're cute Pam, we can wait for it ok and I'll take a nap

PAM: oki, me too

Meanwhile the two girls took a nap in a 4 star hotel in Paris which was also close to the Eiffel Tower, in London Dave only thought that things were getting a lot dangerous but stranger, as soon as he could be close to know the truth about who his lover really is and so his beloved wife Jennifer who was cheated twice with the young girl, but what would happen if his wife ever found out the other woman? _"I'm not sure if I could ever deal with it, I mean I love Pam, I hope someday we'll end up together and make a family but I also have a family, Jennifer should never find out about my lover, never ever, never but I can't deal with it oh no fuck I'm screwed! I need to talk"-thought Dave and bit his lip nervously. Hey guys, I seriously need to talk about you and it isn't about Spirit_ \- said Dave. There Andy came into the studio's room and said: I'm not sure if you dare to live with a double life forever

DAVE: I just don't know what to do, guys I love Pam but I felt that she hid things from me, does she live on her own? Where are her parents?

ANDY: you should sit and then ask her those questions, do you know where she is now?

DAVE: I have no idea where she is, maybe she's with a friend or on her own, I don't know...emm

MARTIN: Dave, I know this is awkward but I'd like to ask you if you love Pam so much, would you leave your wife for her? Would you have the guts to say at least something?!

DAVE: Martin, Fletch em...I'd do it because since I met Pam, I started to lost interest in Jennifer, little by little I started to fall for her and emm...

ANDY: if you don't love her, tell her the truth, please just tell her David, cheating is never ok, both of you will end up hurt; emm... I know it's hard but you have to do it

DAVE: thank you guys, I needed to talk with you emm...are you ok? *thoughtful*

MARTIN: More or less but we should focus on working the new album Spirit, then we can continue talking 

After that Dave felt choked with his own words, thoughts and even dilemmas, if he ever said a word in an argument with his partner, he might reveal the truth and it wouldn't be pleasant for anyone... _"What would I do now? What will happen if I ever...emmm...dnsdjksdg, I hope Jen would take it well, I mean I would leave her but should I ever talk with her about the divorce? For me I'd go away with Pam to somewhere else, somewhere we belong together ohhh fuck??' what are you thinking now? You're married, you've got a wife and elder children!!! kdjfjjjhgfk oh fuck!! I love her, I love Pam, I just love eveything about her, her smile, her body, her brunette hair, she looks so nice and I wish she could ever tell me who she really is, I wouldn't be ashamed of her past and of course I'd be proud of her present and future. She looks so young for me but I don't care, I don't care...I need to clear my mind when I'm back home"_ -thought Dave whilst he heard his phone ringing, suddenly he took it on his hands and answered it in less than a minute. 

DAVE: hello? Oh Pam, my darling how are you? 

PAM: I'm tired but fine and you? 

DAVE: I'm more or less ok, I'll be busy this week

PAM: *chills* oh don't worry about that my dear, I'm in Paris with a friend, we'll be having fun and then yolo cuz you only live once 

DAVE: that sounds exciting, where can I see you sweetie? I'll be free on Wednesday, next week? What do you think?

PAM: Idk, it'll be cool to have you here but I'm not sure so what do you mean on Wednesday? Cuz I hope I could stay here for a long time, so?

DAVE: emm...I'd like to surprise you Pam but where will you be on the next days? *flirty*7

PAM: Idk Dave, I'd be anywhere and anytime, you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine...Sara is a really good friend of mine so there's no need to worry dear

DAVE: ok but take care, I wish I was there with you Pam, I miss you so much my sweetie

PAM: I miss you too, I wish I could have you here but you're in London

DAVE: we're near Pam, emm...before I go I want to say that everyday and night I think of you emm...everytime I'm taking a shower, I...I...I wish you were there with me, laying in my arms...sorry I didn't meant to

PAM: *shocked* that's beautiful, I think of you too, I'd like to talk with you, just you and me alone *sighs* emm Dave, I'll call you back soon, I have to go bye

DAVE: bye sweetie, I'll see you soon

Suddenly Pam finished the phone call and laid on her bed at the hotel, as the girl took the remote control and turned on the tv, Sara woke up after the siesta, went to the bathroom and took a shower, fresh water at last-said Sara to herself out loud! Here Pam heard her bff's phone ringing _"oh my God, who's that? I hope it's Gareth or Jo, at least someone I know well"_ \- she thought. I'll take the phone call and say something-said Pam to herself. Hello? I'd like to know who's calling Sara, it's her friend Pam Woods, the person who's calling Sara, it's the host of the press conference which will be taking place tomorrow in Paris during the morning and it will be broadcasted everywhere, from tv to the internet. 

HOST: Bonjour maidemoiselle

PAM: bonjour monsieur

HOST: comment allez-vous?

PAM: Je vais bien, merci

HOST: comment vous vous appellez? Maidemoiselle? 

PAM: oh Je m'appelle Pamela Woods

HOST: enchanté de vous connaître

PAM: c'est un plaisit monsieur, emm...Vous rappellerez plus tard? Sara fait une sieste et elle se réveillera en quelques minutes

HOST: Pas de problème, je vous rappellerai plus tard

PAM: Au revoir monsieur

HOST: Au revoir maidemoiselle

As the phone call finished, Sara got out of the shower and asked Pam: who called me? , emm...it was the host of the press conference, he said he'd call you back later, that guy speaks so fluently in french, I need to learn more-said Pam. On the other hand, both Martin and Andy heard Dave's conversation on the phone behind the studio's door, the two are back talking in low voice without noticing Dave's excitement towards meeting Pam again somewhere else...


	2. Secrets can be dangerous sometimes!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Depeche Mode met on the studio, Dave asked Martin through text message if he could ever make a research about someone called Gareth Rogers, a young guy who called him and told him to be careful as the danger towards him and his family was increasing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story and flashback belongs to the chapter 7

Lies don't last forever, the same goes for secrets...as the two men heard the conversation between the frontman and his young lover, one of them came behind him and said: What will you say to Jen this time? You just can't lie forever, it was Martin who felt absolutely concerned about his friend's marriage.

DAVE: you're right Mart but I need to tell you something, I feel like I just can't stop thinking about Pam

ANDY: I don't want to end up slapping your face, what happened? I heard you were talking with Pam and it looked like you both were about to get together

DAVE: ok guys, don't kill me but once Jennifer asked me about Pam and I was shocked, my mind was stuck in my own thoughts, it was kind of awkward, so fucking awkward for fucks sake!

MARTIN: oh no, no, no, at least you didn't say anything eh!?

DAVE: I lied to her because I said I didn't know where Pam was, that night I switched off my phone due to spend more time with Pam, that night we made out

M&A: noooo!!!! 

ANDY: how did you? At least you used a damn condom right? I don't want to think you impregnated her

MARTIN: I hope so

DAVE: I used it guys and I can't handle the fact that I pretend to love my when I don't and Pam is a complete enigma who knows how to love me, how to love each other and...

*nervous*

ANDY: stop wasting your time, time's running out for us, for everyone and we're seriously in danger, Gareth works for the CIA and what about Pam? Does she also works with him and didn't say anything to you. Come on! *upset*

MARTIN: please Dave, tell us the truth *concerned* we're your friends, please tell me...

DAVE: the truth is that I'm in love with an enigmatic girl and that day she drove fast, I could barely see a gun on the car's trunk *honest*

ANDY: what do you mean with a gun? So if Pam had a gun, I wonder she works for the FBI or something like that and so what about her parents?

DAVE: she never told me anything about her parents but she mentioned me about Sara, Gareth and her cat; even her house on Sacramento, California

ANDY: is that all you know?

MARTIN: we can hear you and tell us more if you want, Dave everyone deserves to know the truth

DAVE: I know that 

 

....

 

FLASHBACK

 

The previous day Dave received a phone call from an anonymous ID, the person who called him was Gareth, Pam's friend to warn him about the danger towards the death threats he received through text messages and phone calls, he wasn't the only one, there were his bandmates and his own family, even Pam and Sara could be in total risk!! 

 

 _"Oh my God, who's that guy? What does he do? I hope he isn't bad or a thief, maybe he works for the police or...so Martin let's do a research about him"_ -thought Martin who was still at his house, logged in his laptop and typed in google: Gareth Rogers, as long as he was looking for immediately results, for his own surprise the results were quickly and while the blond was looking for different links, he accidentally clicked a link on an anonymous window, found out something that obviously at first sight, shocked him but also felt in disbelief: there was a resumé with Gareth's personal information. A couple of minutes later, Martin replied Dave's message "Dave, I found him, on my way" _"what does PFC really means? He's also got the same middle name as me, I could screenshot this and then I'm not sure if I could tell my wife about this boy"_ -thought Martin as he was reading quickly. His thoughts were messing up and he only had to focus on going to work at the studio and then come back home; however, time was running out and it was on him to find if there were more secrets related to Dave's lover, Pam Woods, the young girl who 'stole' his heart and the man who stole hers!

When Martin arrived at the studio, Dave and him greeted each other and started talking about that random guy *suspense*

MARTIN: Dave, I've got great news for you

DAVE: what is it? 

MARTIN: I found something about that guy called Gareth Rogers *thoughtful* *shocked*

DAVE: what did you find? Who's him?

MARTIN: emm I don't know where to begin, I mean emm...Dave I'm so freaking shocked and I...I

DAVE: why? How old is he? Where does he live? Tell me *curious* *worried*

MARTIN: his name is Gareth Lee Rogers, he's 20 years old and he's a PFC Special Intelligence Agent and also a Intelligence Analist from the CIA *shocked*

Here at the studio, there was a short silent as they heard Andy's footsteps behind them and said: hello, what's up with you Dave? What about you Martin?

DAVE; it's just nothing...nothing 

ANDY: don't lie to me, you're obviously shocked about what Martin told you, I'd like to know who's Gareth?

DAVE: it's guy who is also the same age as Pam

ANDY: oh, that sounds interesting *non conforming* where does he work? Emm at least you do... *curious*

DAVE: Gareth works for the CIA as an intelligence analist and

MARTIN: a PFC, what's a PFC Fletch? I could only get that Gareth Rogers is a Special Intelligence Agent *interrumpts* *thoughtful*

ANDY: I don't know what it means but I'll google it...according to the results it says Private First Class! Excuse me, is that guy also dangerous? *worried* Guys say something, I'm worried!

MARTIN: I read a little information about him, I have a screenshot of it, I can show you more if you want; in addition, Gareth works for the CIA, I hope that also won't affect him in someway

ANDY: I don't get why you feel compasion, an ex CIA wants to kill us Mart! *concerned* *upset*

DAVE: Pam told me that he was a friend of hers, a really good one for sure, so...

ANDY: Dave, I bet this girl is hiding something from you, isn't she also a Private First Class Special Intelligence Agent? *determined*

DAVE: *shocked* what the heck are you saying? *upset*

MARTIN: Dave, please calm down! I know this is hard but everyone here deserves to know the truth and so your family *concerned*

DAVE: ok but what happen with those PFC agents if they say something? *curious* *worried* 

MARTIN: As far as I'm concerned, they spend their lives in prison for speaking up their minds, are there some involved?! I just want to know who

ANDY: ok, Martin did you bring your laptop?

MARTIN: yes, let's check...ok, first result Army Private First Class, those people are usually promoted due to their knowlegde on certain topics and know a lot about weapons, top secrets, politics, among all stuff and it also says that some of them end up mad

D&A: Mart, what do you mean with that?

MARTIN: Some of them commit suicide if they're found guilty on aiding the enemy, others are considered whistleblowers due to the same shit and finally SPTD (Stree Post Traumatic Disorder)

DAVE: that's the reason why they hid themselves and don't say anything, oh my God, so his enemies targetted him but also Pam, oh no no no no no no no *disbelief* Pam can't be a spy, it's impossible but I bet she could work for the police or as a detective

ANDY: *shocked* Chelsea Manning was accussed of revealing thousands of classified files, she'd be freed on May 17, 2017 *impacted* I wonder if that woman knew something about I don't know, I just don't know what else I can say, if we ever meet Gareth, we should tell him the truth about his job

MARTIN: we wouldn't know if his reaction would be either good or bad! *upset* what do you think you're doing Andy Fletcher?

ANDY: I'm trying to help

After the long conversation they had, the whole band hear their phones ringing at the same time, sees it carefully and it was a voice message

 

VOICE MESSAGE:

 

_"I hope you'll die really soon Depeche Mode, I've been arranging the most beautiful flowers to your funeral, Dave Gahan, I'm sorry for you but if it's not you or you slutty mistress, it's your dumb wife Jennifer and your daughter Stella Rose, for you Martin Gore, I'll take your dead body to your whole family and for Andy, I'll kill his wife and the rest of his family, say something one more time and all of you will die, I hope I could torture you and then throw you to the furthest dumpster, I hope everyone will forget about you! HAHAHAHAHAHA You're dead to me Gaypeche fucking Mode"_

 

 

As they feel shocked because of the new death threat, none of them talk and stay like that for a couple of minutes, until Martin's phone started ringing nonstop, the blond doesn't answer, it stops but he receives a text message from his wife "Dear, someone sent me a dead cat to the house, who the hell are Richard Callahan and Ryan Sanders? We need to talk, I'm afraid honey!" _"Oh fuck, noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ -he thought. 

 


End file.
